dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
DC Animated Universe talk:Today's featured article
This page is superseded! Please refer to DC Animated Universe:Featured article nominations. Nominations Thanks Redemption, for putting up our October 2006 feature. --BoneGnawer 11:54, 2 October 2006 (UTC) March 2007 Green Arrow has been nominated. :Approve (I suggest the boxing glove arrow photo for the condensed article) --BoneGnawer 18:32, 20 February 2007 (UTC) April 2007 I nominated Poison Ivy. I think it meets all the requirements, and it's pretty much detailed. ― Thailog 10:56, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :She gets my vote! - NakedSamurai 23:07, 24 March 2007 (UTC) May 2007 Well, it goes without saying. Catwoman is the #2 and one of the most detailed and well written ones... ― Thailog 19:10, 19 April 2007 (UTC) June 2007 It's time for another nomination. I think that Captain Atom is every well written, detailed and illustrated, hence a good contender. ― Thailog 16:34, 25 May 2007 (UTC) :Agreed -BoneGnawer 19:13, 27 May 2007 (UTC) ::Also in agreement! - NakedSamurai 22:24, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Hmmm do you think The Penguin would be a worthy candidate? -- WarioLoaf 09:23, 4 July 2007 (UTC) :I think there still are some language issues needing to be addressed. :Example: ::After Batman '''pumbled' birdseed on the trio'' ::he '''clinged' to the top pipes for life as Penguin laughed'' :Once those are fixed, I think this article could be a good contender for featured article. ― Thailog 10:21, 4 July 2007 (UTC) November 2007 I nominate Kryptonite per here. ― Thailog 20:00, 19 October 2007 (UTC) December 2007 I nominate the Joker. - Billium 91 : I'd like to see the redlinks were addressed, some expansion and some more images. If those happen before Dec. 1st, I'll endorse the article. As the article exists today, I oppose the nomination. --BoneGnawer 22:34, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::I agree and nominate "Cold Comfort". ― Thailog 13:26, 27 November 2007 (UTC) April 2008 Either "The Call" or "Out of the Past" seem like too good contenders for featured article. ― Thailog 12:33, 8 March 2008 (UTC) June I nominate "Heart of Ice". ― Thailog 12:03, 13 May 2008 (UTC) July I nominate Project Cadmus. ― Thailog 14:52, 29 June 2008 (UTC) September Suggestions? ― Thailog 22:57, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :What about "Starcrossed"? ― Thailog 17:54, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::I'd go with that. -- SFH 18:07, 30 August 2008 (UTC) October For once I'd like to do this with time to spare. Any ideas? ― Thailog 20:37, 21 September 2008 (UTC) *How about Divided We Fall? -- SFH 19:57, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :The last FA was a episode. I'd prefer to go for a different show, even though technically is. ― Thailog 20:12, 28 September 2008 (UTC) *Hey, I don't usually edit here, but I'm starting to a bit. How about Unmasked? --SuperFlash101 01:20, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :Any reason in particular for your choice? ― Thailog 17:56, 30 September 2008 (UTC) *Well, since I had to put something up I chose Divided We Fall because it is more detailed than the other proposed one. But we need to consider if we want a featured articles section on the main page. The burden of nomination and selection can't always fall on me. This must be a community initiative and decided consensually, not unilaterally. ― Thailog 18:18, 1 October 2008 (UTC) November, 08 *I suggest Unmasked, because it's well written, and it should be recognized being that it was the series finale of Batman Beyond. :Also, to Thailog, perhaps you can still keep the FA, because you can possibly elect someone, or some''ones'', to help you do it every other moth. Just a suggestion, since I like the FA. - SuperFlash101 *I could go for "Unmasked." Any sort of series finale is a pretty important contribution to the specific series, so using it as a featured article would give it some more recognition, at least for the members of our little community. --Matches Malone 12:19, 2 October 2008 (UTC) **How about Rebirth? Has that been featured? -- SFH 16:17, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::No, Rebirth has never been featured. And I agree with Matches Malone's reasoning, but in that case, we should probably go with season premieres first and then finales. In any case, both articles need at least more pictures. Perhaps we should create an "Improvement Drive" section on the main page for articles we wish to promote to FAs. ― '''Thailog 20:02, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :::How about The Cat and the Claw? -- SFH 22:05, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, it's a good article and it's been a while since a episode was featured. But please see here. ― Thailog 22:21, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Process I am suggesting the following addition to the process: :If an article is not nominated or successfully voted for a particular month's Featured Article by the 28th day of the month (26th in the case of February), then it is an Administrator's responsibility to re-run a previously used Featured Article by duplicating the contents of the past Featured Article into the upcoming one. The choice of the article to be re-run is at the Administrator's discretion. Does anyone know if a redirect would work, or would we end up with "#REDIRECT OLDARTICLE" on the front page. --BoneGnawer 18:41, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :I agree. Though I'm not sure about the redirect link. I guess we can try it out or wait and see. ― 'Thailog' 18:43, 20 February 2007 (UTC) I just tested it. The redirect works. I'm adding the procedure to the project page. --BoneGnawer 12:19, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Banner I don't think the banner is appropriate. At least this one. It's not Wiki-y and looks sort of kiddish. ― 'Thailog' 22:28, 15 July 2007 (UTC) *Hmmm, i see your point. I shall change it over. -- WarioLoaf 22:38, 15 July 2007 (UTC) *How's that? -- WarioLoaf 23:06, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :I still think we can live without it. Banners are supposed to be informative, not decorative. ― 'Thailog' 23:17, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Episodes I think we can and should start featuring episodes as featured articles. I nominate "World's Finest". ― 'Thailog' 10:13, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Propose Weekly Just a proposition, but how about we have a weekly Featured Article as opposed to just monthly? It'd give the site at least a 'fresher' feel a little more often. Surely we have enough articles that meet the grade.--MichaelMogg 09:05, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :I agree. We have lots of bios and episodes articles that could be featured. ― 'Thailog' 17:53, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::I also noticed how after Cold Comfort became a featured article, some people contributed to it, making it even better. The more featured articles we have, the more our members will read and improve the good articles to make them even better, which is the whole point of the Wikia I think.--MichaelMogg 03:27, 7 December 2007 (UTC) I had another idea of how to carry this out. How about we have a rota of what should be nominated. For example, by week: #Superhero #Episode from B:TAS #Supervillain #Episode from S:TAS #Non-hero/villain character #Episode from JLU #Object, place, erc. and so on. If we can establish a rota, it would make it easier to select/nominate based on the criteria. Also, it would ensure some fairness and equality among our articles.--MichaelMogg 06:18, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :I like it. ― 'Thailog' 08:47, 9 December 2007 (UTC) *First off, we should use a new portal: DC Animated Universe:Featured article (or something else), which should contain the criteria to nominate and select the articles. Seeing as we'll be featuring one article per week, I'd like to have plenty of articles elected in advance. At least two months, which makes 8 articles. ― 'Thailog' 10:01, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Proposed First 8 Slots Week ending: *January **5: **12: Superhero **19: **26: Supervillain *February **2: **9: other character (non-hero/villain) **16: **23: Object/Place/etc. The only snags in future we will have are SS and ZP. --MichaelMogg 03:49, 18 December 2007 (UTC) January FA Can I nominate Penguin? I think this article is overdue ;) -- WarioLoaf 21:24, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :I'm afraid this article still doesn't conform to the highest standards of quality. It has many problems with grammar and language. I fixed a few, but there are still plenty to go around. I also think the artwork gallery is unnecessary and the "In Other DCAU Media" section may be overdoing it. None of which comply with the Manual of Style too. ― 'Thailog''' 22:25, 27 December 2007 (UTC)